


Reformation

by Wierdkid20



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Honestly I don't know why I wrote this, Reforming, White Pearl Theory, navel gazing, what if poofing just takes the gems to an elaborate character creation screen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wierdkid20/pseuds/Wierdkid20
Summary: Set during 'Sword Fighter Steven'. Pearl retreats to her gem to contemplate her new form, along with her past ones.





	Reformation

**Author's Note:**

> So sometimes you watch a show that people have been bugging you to watch and it sends you on a two month long and counting dive head first into a fandom chockfull of conspiracy theories. and sometimes it makes you really want to read a ton of fanfiction but you can't find the one you want. so you have to write it yourself. You know that feeling?

Every Reformation was a reminder. 

In her gem Pearl addressed the vision in front of her, something that was her but not the her that was having this experience,It really wasn't a good idea to think about these things too deeply. 

The form in front of her was a mock-up, a preview. Like one of those manikins in the shop fronts on the boardwalk. Except this pale form was her, or rather her default form.   
A form she’d rather no one else see.

The time that it took for her to regenerate was a price she was willing to pay in order to change her form far from what her-...from what White Diamond had had her programmed to look like. She started by drawing out bits of her mass’s natural iridescence, coalescing it into pools. Pink in her hair, yellows and blues in the what would become her clothes. She knew that time was passing though how quick was imperceptible from within her gem. Pearl hoped that Steven wouldn’t be worried. She hoped the temple would still be in one piece when she got back.

‘Focus’ She told herself. ‘Last time you worried about what was going on while you were poofed you were stuck with that gauze for 20 years. Again. ‘ Pearl got rid of the gauze first this time. The rest of clothing she decided she would keep similar and she let a majority of the colors fall where they please. Blue tunic, orange shorts. Pearls shoes would have to be blue this time. The green she had had to work with the last time was gone. Which was a shame, rose had liked the green. At the thought of what rose would like her form started to shift. The hair got longer, the tulle returned. Pearl cleared her mind again, and reformed the mass to what it had been.  
‘Focus’ She told herself again. 

Finally she was done. Her new form was... nice. Much better than the last one. Tons better than the one before that and mile above the pale form that had greeted her when she had retreated into her gem. She was one step farther from when she had left home-world. One step closer to being her own gem.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I got. this might be expanded someday but really it was just nice to get back into writing again. it's been a while.
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
